Chrome's Date
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's Chrome's special day and the one thing she wants more than anything is to go on a date with a special someone. Just who is this boy that Chrome wants to spend the day with and will she get her wish? First part of the Date Saga.


In the city of Namimori, the Vongola Family was about to celebrate the birthday of their favorite little Mist Guardian.

"Now tell me, my Chrome-chan; what would you like for your birthday this year?" questioned the tall, blue-haired pineapple know as Rokudo Mukuro as he looked down at the girl.

The shy little illusionist fidgeted a bit under Mukuro's gaze. She knew exactly what she wanted, but was afraid that Mukuro would become upset.

"It's okay, Chrome. You can tell us," said Tsuna with a kind smile.

"Tsuna's right! And whatever it is that you want, we'll get it!" added Yamamoto with his signature grin.

"Of course we'll get it! To the extreme!" exclaimed Ryohei with his never-ending energy.

"Knock it off, Turf Top! No one wants to deal with your extremeness!" yelled Gokudera as he glared at the Sun Guardian.

"Both of you knock it off before I bite you to death," stated Hibari, ready to kill if necessary.

Tsuna sweatdropped as he watched his Guardians interact, while Chrome watched on with one wide eye. Mukuro on the other hand was ready to kill all of them if they ruined Chrome's birthday.

Turning back to the girl, Mukuro spoke. "Tell me what you want, my Chrome-chan, before I kill these fools."

"M-Mukuro!" exclaimed Tsuna, scared that the teen would make threats so easily.

"Y-You won't get mad if I t-tell you, Mukuro-sama?"

That got everyone's attention as they turned to the girl in curiosity. Mukuro raised an eyebrow in confusion. What could his little Chrome-chan want that could make him mad?

"Now why would I get mad, my Chrome-chan? Just tell me what you want," replied Mukuro with a smile.

"I…I want to go on a date!" squeaked the shy little illusionist, a slight blush on her face as she confessed what she wanted.

There was a deathly silence as the rest of the Vongola took in what Chrome said. Mukuro looked ready to keel over as he tried to keep his smile on his face.

"I see…and which of these insects did you have in mind, my Chrome-chan?" questioned Mukuro as he turned towards Tsuna and the other with an aura that promised death. They tensed and got on guard in response.

"Ano, I already called him to come, Mukuro-sama."

"Called him? If it's not one these fools then who is it?!" demanded the older illusionist, his face now in a scowl as he looked at Chrome. It was then that the voice of one of the people Mukuro hated above all else called out to the group.

"Mukuro-teme! What are you doing to Chrome-chan now?! Stop being mean to her, dattebayo!"

Noticing how Chrome's eye lit up at the sound of the voice, Mukuro felt his blood run cold. He'd rather have Chrome date the Skylark…and he hated the Skylark! Turning to the voice's source, Mukuro glared hatefully at the orange-clad blond that was around Chrome's age.

"Uzumaki," hissed Mukuro with much venom. "Why are you here?"

"Chrome-chan called me, saying she needed help with something," replied Naruto as he glared right back at Mukuro. "Looks like it's because you're being mean to her again even though you're her big brother! I kicked your ass once and I'll do it again if that's the case! Or do I have to get Ichigo-niisan to kick your ass?! When it comes to being a big brother, he's the expert!"

"As if I would lose to that wretched strawberry!"

"So wait, you don't even know what Chrome's request is, Naruto?" asked Tsuna, interrupting the two. He then glanced over at Chrome to find that she was looking down at the ground with a blush.

Naruto just shook his head. "Not really, but I trust Chrome-chan. Whatever she needs help with, I'll do it."

A small smile came to Chrome's face as she heard Naruto's words.

Tsuna then spoke up again. "A-Actually, Naruto, I'm the one who asked you to come here!"

The two preteens, as well as the rest of the Vongola looked at Tsuna in confusion. The Sky Boss then grabbed Naruto and led him away from the other so he could speak with him in private.

"So what did you need, Tsuna-niisan?" asked Naruto.

"Well to tell you the truth, it's Chrome's birthday."

"Nani?! Why didn't anybody tell me?! I don't even have anything to give her!"

"Calm down, Naruto! Look, what I need you to do is spend the day with Chrome and keep her busy so the rest of us can set up a surprise party for her," replied Tsuna. He hated lying to his friends, but he could tell Chrome wanted this date and if this was the only way to make it happen.

"Oh! So it's like a covert mission!"

"…Something like that," replied Tsuna with a sweatdrop. He then pulled out some money and handed it to Naruto. "That should be enough to do whatever Chrome wants and please try not to let her know about this."

"You got it, Tsuna-niisan!" said Naruto with a salute. He then turned and made his way towards Chrome. "C'mon, Chrome-chan! Time for us to hit the town!"

The shy little illusionist blushed at the thought of getting to spend the day with Naruto. Her blush became deeper when Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her into town.

With the rest of the Vongola, Mukuro was trembling in anger from watching the fox boy walk off with his Chrome-chan. He turned to Tsuna with the deadliest glare he could muster. "Why did you allow this?!"

"It is Chrome's birthday, Mukuro. I know nothing can come of this, considering Naruto is from a different world than ours, but if this is what Chrome wants…"

"She is not to date anyone unless I approve!"

"So Chrome will be single for the rest of her life then," replied Gokudera with a smirk.

"What was that?!"

"Mukuro," said Tsuna, getting the pineapple's attention. When Mukuro turned to Tsuna, the boy had the look in his eyes that signified that he was in "Boss Mode". "You are to leave Chrome alone while she's with Naruto. Is that understood?"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Mukuro replied. "Of course…Boss."

With that, Mukuro turned and walked in the opposite direction as Chrome and Naruto. Once he was far enough away, he took out his cellphone. If he couldn't interfere directly, he had people who could.

-:-

"So what do you want to do first, Chrome-chan?"

"Ano, c-could we go to the bakery, first? Haru-san said they make the best cakes and I was hoping to try one," replied Chrome, looking at Naruto with a hopeful look.

"I don't see why not!" said Naruto, giving the girl a fox-like grin.

Chrome could only beam in happiness. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun!"

The two preteens made their way towards the bakery, unaware that they were being followed.

"I can't believe that we have to follow this brat, byon! What the hell, Chikusa?!"

"Calm down, Ken. If we don't keep an eye on them, Mukuro will be very upset."

Ken frowned at the thought of upsetting Mukuro. "Fine. If we have to fight though, I want to be the one to kill

the fox brat, byon!"

"Your jealousy over Chrome is showing, Ken."

"Th-Thut up!" exclaimed the animalistic boy as he glared at his partner.

The two continued to follow after their targets.

Back with Naruto and Chrome, the two had just bought their cakes with Naruto getting a slice of vanilla cake and Chrome getting a slice of chocolate.

"Man, we're going to have to thank Haru-neechan next time we see her. This cake is great!" exclaimed Naruto as he took a bite.

"Right!" replied Chrome with a smile. She had a little bit of chocolate frosting on the side of her mouth, of which Naruto noticed.

"Ne, Chrome-chan, you've got something on your face."

"Hm?"

Chrome blinked in confusion before her eye widened in surprised when Naruto reached over and wiped the frosting off with his finger. He then put his finger in his mouth to lick off the frosting.

"Wow! The chocolate one's not bad either," exclaimed Naruto with a grin. He didn't seem to notice the extreme blush Chrome had on her face or the meaning behind his previous action.

Ken and Chikusa, who had been watching, did notice and wanted nothing more than to kill the blond where he stood.

"Can we kill him now, byon?" growled out Ken, barely able to hold back.

"…As much as I would love to, we need to wait until Chrome is out of the way so she doesn't get hurt," replied Chikusa with a frown.

Once they finished their cakes, the two preteens continued on to find things Chrome would like to do for the day. It didn't take long to find something as Naruto was stopped when he felt something tugging on his sleeve. Looking back, he found Chrome pointing towards a movie theatre.

"You want to see a movie, Chrome-chan?"

"H-Hai!"

A kind smile came from Naruto. "Sure thing! Here, since it's your birthday I'll let you pick out the movie while I go buy the snacks!"

Handing her some of the money he had, the two went inside with Chrome heading over to the ticket booth and Naruto over to the snack bar. Ken and Chikusa were about to strike since Naruto was now alone, but it didn't take long for Chrome to buy the tickets.

"Here's your ticket, Naruto-kun," said Chrome as she handed him the slip. She had bought tickets to a fantasy movie that she felt Naruto-kun would like.

"Arigatou, Chrome-chan! Anyway, I wasn't exactly sure what kind of snacks you wanted, so I got the standard popcorn and soda for each of us, but since I know how much you like chocolate I got you one of those big chocolate bars they got here!"

Another blush made its way to Chrome's cheeks. "A-Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun!"

Taking their snacks, the two headed to where their movie was being shown with Ken and Chikusa not far behind.

-:-

When the movie ended two hours later Chrome and an excited Naruto walked out of the theatre and headed down the street.

"And then when the hero used his strongest move on the bad guy it was all KABOOM, BLAM, KAPOW! It was so awesome!" exclaimed the blond child.

Chrome couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's enthusiasm. She had a great time with Naruto-kun. He was just so fun to be around. Thinking about it, this was possibly the best birthday she's ever had.

Not far behind was Ken and Chikusa and they did not look happy.

"I swear, I don't care if Chrome is right there; I'm going to kill that fox brat, byon!" growled out Ken. "How the hell could anyone like a movie like that, byon?!"

"Not everyone likes exploding action movies like you do, Ken," replied Chikusa. "If anything, you should be more concerned with the fact that through out the entire movie, Chrome was snuggled up against Naruto."

"Damn brat didn't even seem to notice, byon!"

"And once again, your jealousy is showing."

Another growl rumbled in Ken's throat. "Thut up, Kakipi!"

Chikusa merely rolled his eyes, but soon stared as Ken made his way towards Naruto with a purpose. "Damn it…"

"Oi, fox brat! I've got a bone to pick with you, byon!"

The two preteens turned at the yelling and Chrome's eye widened in shock to see an angry Ken making his way towards them. She also noticed that Chikusa wasn't far behind.

"Eh? Who are you?" asked Naruto, tilting his head in confusion.

"None of your damn business, byon! I'm just here to kick your ass, byon!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ken while shielding Chrome away from the wild boy. "If you think I'm going to let that happen, guess again! If anyone is getting their ass kicked it's going to be you! Dattebayo!"

"Like hell!" exclaimed Ken as he lunged forward, claws out.

Needing to act fast, Naruto scooped Chrome up in his arms (getting an "eep" out of her in the process) and jumped away from Ken's swipe. When he was far enough away, he set Chrome down and made his signature hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, there were now multiple Naruto. All of them charged forward to attack Ken head on. This didn't seem to deter the dog boy as he had a feral grin on his face.

The next thing Naruto knew was that his Kage Bunshin started exploding into puffs of smoke. Looking around, he noticed that the other guy had done something as he was attacking with some sort of weapon.

"The Hedgehog Yo-Yo; my weapon of choice. I never miss with it," replied Chikusa as he swung his weapon again.

Naruto was then struck with the weapon and was impaled by the needles. "Gah!"

"Now to end this, byon!" yelled the scar-faced boy, charging forward once again.

"N-No!" squeaked Chrome in fear. She wanted to help Naruto-kun, but these were Ken and Chikusa and they outranked her according to Mukuro-niisan. What could she do?

Ken's claws soon gouged into Naruto, causing the blond to cough up blood. "Ha! Take that, you little bitch!"

The wounded Naruto then looked up at Ken with a bloody smirk. "You might want rethink on who you're calling a bitch, you mutt."

The next thing Ken knew was Naruto exploding into a puff of smoke and in his place was an ordinary log…of which Ken had his claws imbedded in.

"What the hell?!"

A sound almost like a rampaging cyclone could be heard and Naruto, the real one, appeared right in front of Ken with a spiraling ball of energy in his hand.

"Rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto as he slammed his jutsu into Ken's stomach.

Unable to defend, Ken soon went spinning back with a yell and slammed into Chikusa, who couldn't get out of the way in time. The two members of the Kokuyo Gang went flying before crashing into a wall. When the dust cleared, both Ken and Chikusa were found to be unconscious.

Chrome let out a sigh of relief. _'Naruto-kun is okay.'_

"Wow, those guys weren't much of a challenge. Who the hell were they anyway?" questioned Naruto as he looked at his downed opponents in disappointment.

"Th-Their names are Ken-san and Chikusa-san. Th-They work for Mukuro-niisan," explained Chrome, looking away in shame.

Naruto scowled at the mention of the older illusionist's name. "What the hell is Mukuro-teme planning?! Chrome-chan, I know he's your brother, but I'm going to kick his ass! Dattebayo!"

"Y-You don't need to do that, Naruto-kun!" squeaked Chrome, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm to stop the boy. "I'm sure Bossu will talk to him about this."

Naruto pouted at not being able to kick Mukuro's ass. "Something still needs to be done, Chrome-chan, it's your birthday today and they ruined it! C'mon, let's get out of here. We should probably be heading back anyway."

The boy didn't get far as he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning back he found Chrome glancing back at Ken and Chikusa with a guilty look. Now Naruto might have been dense at times, but he could tell what Chrome wanted. Letting out a groan, he relented.

-:-

Back at Tsuna's place, Chrome's party was all set up and everyone was waiting for Chrome to return. Mukuro was busy pacing back and forth, going out of his mind with worry.

"Mukuro shouldn't worry so much! Chrome-chan is just fine!" exclaimed the brunette girl standing next to Tsuna.

Mukuro gave the girl a glare. "And how exactly would you know that?"

"Haru just knows! Besides, Chrome-chan has Naruto-kun with her! Right, Tsuna-san?"

"Of course, Haru," replied Tsuna with a smile, getting a beaming smile in return. "Naruto would make sure that nothing happens to Chrome."

"She shouldn't be out there to begin with," hissed Mukuro. "Especially with Uzumaki."

Tsuna let out a sigh while Haru gave off a pout. "Mukuro should be nicer to Chrome-chan and Naruto-kun!"

Mukuro was about to yell at the Sky Boss' girlfriend when there was a loud thud at the door. Tsuna went over and opened the door, only to find Ken and Chikusa on the ground, bound and gagged.

"Hahi?!"

"If you're wondering why these two are like this, ask the teme."

Tsuna looked up to find Chrome hiding slightly behind a frowning Naruto. With his intuition, Tsuna was able to guess what had happened, but wanted it to come from Mukuro. Turning to the substitute Mist Guardian, Tsuna gave him a narrowed look.

"What did you do, Mukuro?"

"Why would you think I had anything to do with this?" questioned Mukuro, playing innocent.

"Because those are your flunkies and they only do what you say," replied Gokudera as he and the other Guardians entered the room.

Mukuro cast a glare towards the Storm Guardian before turning back to Tsuna. "If you must know, I had Ken and Chikusa trail after Uzumaki to make sure nothing happened to my Chrome-chan."

"B-But they attacked Naruto-kun, Mukuro-sama!" squeaked the little Mist Guardian.

"They must have seen him as a threat then."

"Then they're idiots if they thought taking Chrome-chan to see a movie was a threat," replied Naruto, crossing his arms.

"…You were alone with my Chrome-chan in a dark room?" questioned Mukuro, his eye twitching in anger. "What did you do?!"

Chrome blushed at the accusation her niisan was making. All she did was rest her head on Naruto-kun's shoulder and snuggle closer to him while they watched the movie!

"Same thing everyone else does in a theatre, watched the movie," replied Naruto, looking at Mukuro like he was an idiot.

"Liar!" yelled Mukuro as he drew his trident and pointed it at Naruto. He got no farther as his trident was immediately blocked by Hibari's tonfas.

"Stand down before I bite you to death," threatened the Cloud Guardian with his usual gaze of malice

"That's enough, Mukuro!" yelled Tsuna as he glared at Mukuro. He was back in Boss Mode. "For someone who claims they care about Chrome, you apparently have no qualms about ruining her day!"

Mukuro glanced over towards the young girl to see the start of tears coming to her eye. Gritting his teeth, the pineapple withdrew his trident. "Fine! I'll let Uzumaki live another day. But don't think I'll let you off easy next time, Uzumaki!"

"Hate to break it to you, Mukuro-teme, but if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work. Baachan is way scarier than you," replied Naruto, earning a glare from Mukuro. "That reminds me, I should get going."

This caught Chrome's attention. "You're not going to stay, N-Naruto-kun?"

"As much as I'd like to, Chrome-chan, I kinda didn't tell Baachan that I was coming here in the first place, so I need to get back before she goes on a rampage," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "But Happy Birthday, Chrome-chan!"

Naruto then turned, waving goodbye as he left.

"W-Wait!" squeaked the shy little illusionist.

Stopping, Naruto turned back, only to suddenly feel something on his cheek. He soon realized that Chrome had come up and just kissed him, not unlike when she first met Tsuna. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush up a storm. Tsuna and the others' jaws had dropped at the display Chrome had just shown, while Mukuro had an aura of hate and anger surrounding him as he glared hatefully at Naruto.

"C-Chrome-chan?"

"A-Arigatou for today, N-Naruto-kun!"

"N-No problem, Chrome-chan…"

Now Naruto was able to leave with no interruptions. Once Naruto was gone, a smiling and blushing Chrome turned back to her famiglia. Upon seeing Mukuro though…

"Mukuro-sama?"

"…I need to go rest. I feel a headache coming on," replied Mukuro, looking a bit green around the gills.

With that, Mukuro left the room, dragging Ken and Chikusa behind him.

"…Did I upset Mukuro-sama?" questioned Chrome, looking a little sad.

"Ah, he's just upset that his little sister has a crush on a boy," replied Haru with a giggle as she gave younger girl a comforting hug. "Haru wouldn't worry about it!"

Blushing slightly once again, Chrome smiled a small smile. Hopefully she could have another date with Naruto-kun in the future…and Mukuro-niisan would be more accepting.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **I know this is super late, considering Chrome's birthday has come and gone, but I didn't have time to get this done beforehand.**

 **Anyway, if you made it this far, you've probably already guessed that this is part of my Jump Stars series since Naruto was part of the story. This one-shot in particular is part of a storyline I'm calling the Date Saga. There will be two more entries (starring two other girls) and then grand finale that connects the three, so look forward to them.**


End file.
